Fate Nusantara
by IllyasvielEmiya
Summary: In the land of Nusantara, currently Indonesia, an old magic flow underneath their land. In the islands between two ocean and two continent that have various unique culture, A Grail rise. Seven Master gathered, Seven Servant summoned, thus the Grail War begin in the ancient land of Java.


This story is not even mine. **Fate/Nusantara **is join project between a group of Indonesian authors in attempt to replicate Fate/Stay Night system with Indonesian Local Hero. The Character (both Servants and Masters) is submitted by seven different author while the story itself written by Grande Samael.

Please go to facebook.c*m/FateNusantara for Indonesian version.

* * *

**Prolog**

A Man fall with thud in the darkness. He swiftly roll over and then sharpening his hearing. No sign of movement except a wind blowing softly. He then takes a stone, fill it with a bit of his prana and throw it. There are no reaction in his surrounding, a sign that the rock fall in the ground or hit the wall.

But the man keeps his sense sharp. He concentrates until his eye can adapt into new environment he plunged into. Just then he can see a night sky above him. Surrounding him is a ruined building that looks very old but surely looks glorious in the time it still stands.

Then, between the ruined building, there are a _punden _that make the man interested. It was a grave stone shaped like a stone table, with a sentence written in Pallawa, one of Nusantara's ancient language, carved in it surface. He then read it aloud without realize it.

_"Mujhē wāpasa bulā lō, jō mērē lēkhana kō paṛha sakatā."_

_(Call me back, you, who can read my sentence)_

The man stopped, Tried to understand what the sentence means. But his mind couldn't find the answer, until finally he decided to keep reading. But unexpectedly, the next sentence is written in more modern language, Arab Melayu.

**_"Sakabek bak siriah sarumpun bak sarai."_**

_(A bundle like a sirih, a clump like serai; strong unity in the group)_

Suddenly, a crown materialized on the stone table. Curious, the man moves his hand to take it. When his fingers touch the jewel in the crown, that mysterious thing shone brightly with orange color.

As in reflex, the man covering his eyes with his hand. After the light reduced, He peeks between his finger. A muscular young man with clothes from old kingdom stands on the table stone. The fabric of his clothes is decorated with golden lace and many precious Jewels patched in the clothes. The crown that shines brightly before now is in his head.

"Greeting, My Master," The young man said softly while went down on knees, a sign of respect for one to another, as if the man before him is the most respectable for him. "It's a long waiting for your incoming, Master. Now, I am free from this eternal time prison, let's win this war together!"

"Time prison? War?" The man repeats the word he can't understand, "Where is this?"

The young man momentarily astonished, but then answered, "Time jail is world where only a darkness in on it. The only way to get out from this world is to participating in Grail War and wins it. For now, the land we step on is my symbol of glory in the past."

"Grail war," the man said slowly. "When?"

"It will come, when the earth repeating it's circulation from the start."

"New year eve," said the man while folding his hand on the chest. "It's still a few months later."

"No, My Master," the young man shakes his hand without raising his face, "This night will come in a few days."

The man couldn't cover his shocked face. His eyebrow rose, looking at the young man before him.

"I am time travelling?" The man asked to himself, "Now, What years is it?"

"2013."

Now, the man jaw dropped. The time goes so quickly without the man realize it; he doesn't know how it happens and how it's possible.

"I don't have a time to participate in the war here," he said, "I must back, do…you know how to back?"

The young man doesn't answer. He closes his eye for a few minutes, before he answered with firm belief.

"There is one, and only one. The prize of this war is wish granting. If you can get it, you should be able to get back."

The man growled. How is he not? The prize offered is not really felt like a prize. It felt like a force. Like the situation forcing him to participate. But the problem is he doesn't know another way to get back.

"So, Who I will fight against?" the man asked sternly.

"Calm down," the young man before him walking down from the stone table. Slowly, raising his face, showing a young light full of confident and power. "My Master, no need to worry, because me, Rider, will fight for your win."

The, Rider snap his finger, starting a miracle. An orange light shone brightly and from nothingness, a cart without horse with gold lining appeared beside the young man.

"Climb, my Master," Rider said, "I will bring you towards the Glory."

The man smiled with curious and awe. And then He nodded.

"Okay, Rider…"

And even without horses, when the man climbs, the cart take off like a falling star in the night sky.

* * *

**Prolog End.**

Trivia Time

A bundle like a sirih, a clump like serai; strong unity in the group

What is **Sirih** and **Serai**?

Sirih and Serai is Indonesian's native plant. Sirih grow creeping into another plan, It have various merit such as healing various diseases and also used in various Melayu sacred ceremony. Serai is a grass-type plan used as flavoring. when this plant is distilled, we got an oil called Atsiri oil that can repel mosquito.


End file.
